


Kryp over meg

by Frieda Echte (Plommesill)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærligheten, Depression, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte
Summary: Halloween 2025





	Kryp over meg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer/gifts).



> Det er umulig å skrive en sånn Even uten å gi historien til Peer, som har skrevet så ekte skildringer av Even i krise at de har smeltet sammen med ham for meg og gjør at jeg tenker at det faktisk var akkurat sånn det var.

Oktober 2025

 

Jeg prøver først med den store kniven, med den japanske kokkekniven som er laget med hundrevis av fnuggtynne lag av blankt stål, for fleksibilitet og styrke som skal vare et helt livsløp, kanskje lengre enn det også. Det er en garanti på det. Jeg sitter ved kjøkkenbordet, det nye teppet er mykt mot tærne mine, de store, flate løkkene er avrundede massasjepunkter mot fotsålene. Ull. På kjøkkenet, Jeg tror det kommer til å bli en disaster, vi kommer til å angre, men jeg kjøpte argumentene om brannsikkerhet, det vil si, jeg lot det være det punktet hvor jeg liksom ga etter og ble enig om at, ja, vi trengte det, ull under føttene på kjøkkenet trenger vi. Men jeg vet, og jeg vet at du vet, at det bare er en greie, et spill, jeg var uansett ikke noe særlig imot det, ikke hvis det var det du hadde lyst på.

 

Kniven lar seg støte gjennom skallet, det pipler klar og klissete saft ut etterhvert som jeg skjærer gjennom det oransje fruktkjøttet. Jeg vet at du ville protestert, sagt at det må være grønnsakskjøtt, i så fall, og jeg tror kanskje at du bare ville gjort det for å kunne kysse meg og kalle meg nerden din, for jeg ville måttet forklart deg at det er feil, det er en frukt, teknisk sett, den utvikler seg fra en blomst og føkk vet at jeg snart kommer til å banne over de tusen frøene som gjemmer seg inni den.  _ Og jordbær er en nøtt, jeg vet, baby!  _ tror jeg du ville ha sagt, og så hadde jeg kalt deg en dust, men bare min dust.

 

Kniven sklir ukontrollert og lager et skrått snitt nedover. For mye kraft, jeg forserer det, jeg må bare chille og være tålmodig, forstå at det tar tid, så mange detaljer tar tid. Det skal bli perfekt, så perfekt som jeg klarer det, det vil si ikke like perfekt som om du ville gjort det selv. Jeg reiser meg og henter den smalere kniven, det er det samme karbonstålet, de samme kompliserte lagene, men presisjonen er større, risikoen for feilskjær blir mindre jo varsommere bevegelsene mine er. Jeg bruker den nye kniven til å skjære formålsløst gjennom fruktkjøttet, toppen med den stramme, grønne stilken ligger for seg selv på kjøkkenbordet. Knivbladet skiller de lange trådene i den myke massen i midten, bryter videre innover i det fastere kjøttet som dekker de kurvede veggene. Jeg bruker hendene til å dra ut klaser av frø og frøstengler, eller hva faen det heter, så langt strekker botanikkunnskapen seg tross alt ikke, men jeg vet at jeg kommer til å google det etterpå. Kanskje jeg forteller deg om det senere, hvis du orker, hvis det er en sånn stund hvor du egentlig bare vil høre stemmen min, ukomplisert og rolig, bare høre om noe ufarlig og vanlig som jeg tenker på akkurat nå. 

 

Jeg tror du brukte en skje i fjor, jeg vet ikke helt, dette er din greie, jeg tror faktisk jeg satt med en øl og skypet mens du holdt på, jeg hører i alle fall brokker av setninger nå, noe om  _ Kürbis _ og hvor merkelig det er at  _ gresskar  _ og  _ pumpkin _ ikke ser ut til å ha noe til felles med  _ cucurbita _ , for latin er jo åpenbart opphavet i de fleste språk.  _ Ikke polsk, forresten, dynia, ja, og svensk, heter det ikke pumpa på svensk, Isak? _

 

Jeg finner en spiseskje i skuffen, den med blomstermønster som ble med hjem fra hytta en gang, den du liker å bruke som serveringsskje når du lager den digge karamellpuddingen du har lært av onkel Kåre. Skjebladet skraper mot innsiden av veggene, jeg bruker kraft, nok til at musklene i armen min flekser seg, du skulle vært her, du ville kikket på meg i smug og kanskje latt fingrene gli lett over overarmen min, kanskje hvisket noe om at  _ du kan få trene musklene på å løfte meg, baby, holde meg oppe langs veggen, _ tenker jeg, og kjenner på det smilet som vokser frem i ansiktet mitt. Du tar feil da, bby, det er ikke mine armer som holder oss oppe, det er kjernestyrken vår, den er så sykt veltrent i oss begge.

 

Den hvite bakebollen er full av blek, oransje fruktmasse, små slintrer fra det jeg har skrapt med skjeen, blandet med de større bitene jeg har skåret løs med kniven. Jeg går likevel over hele hulrommet, flere ganger, det er noe avslappende med den hule lyden av metall som gnager mot innsiden av det stadig tynnere skallet. Det kommer til å holde seg lengre, hvis jeg er nøye, hvis jeg ikke slurver med grunnarbeidet. Og kanskje det blir lettere da, jeg må spørre deg om det, om det stemmer at det blir lettere å skjære ut alle detaljene dersom alt det forberedende er gjort uten slurv.

 

Jeg trenger kun å løfte blikket for å se designet, tegningen har prydet veggen på kjøkkenet i et par uker allerede. Du har brukt den store tavla på kjøkkenveggen, den som ellers ofte har skisser av meg, eller av oss to, sammen. Nå er det et detaljert bilde av et utskåret gresskar som stirrer tilbake på meg, gjennom overdimensjonerte, asymmetriske øyne med avlange, smale pupiller i midten. Neseborene kurver seg skrått oppover i snirkler, og hver eneste spisse tann i den lange, buede rekken som strekker seg bakover mot hver side av ansiktet er avskåret fra den neste med slintrer av det jeg regner med må være tannkjøtt. Jeg bruker en tynn sprittusj og tegner langsomt bildet av på gresskaret jeg har foran meg. Flere ganger må jeg viske ut streken min, jeg bruker neglelakkfjerner på en bomullsdott, den skarpe lukten river i halsen, men jeg vil prøve, selv om dette krever så mye mer av meg enn det ville gjort av deg. Til slutt griper jeg den minste kniven og begynner å skjære, langsomt, kutter langs de svarte tusjlinjene med små og bestemte kutt. 

 

Mobilen min ringer mens jeg holder på med noen av de tynne, snirklete detaljene. 

“H” står det, og jeg har lyst til å ta den selv om fingrene mine er klissete og dekket av små avskrap fra innsiden av skallet.

 

“Hei Ingrid.”

“Hei! Jeg skal ikke mase, jeg lurer bare på hvordan det går i dag?”

“Nei… det er det samme.”

“Det samme, ja. Har han orket å stå opp litt? Spise?”

“Ikke ennå. Eller… ikke så mye.”

“Og med deg da, Isak?”

“Det går greit. Etter forholdene… du vet.”

“Etter forholdene… ja… Skal du dra på den festen?”

“Nei.. vi tar bare en rolig kveld her. Kanskje vi kommer oss i dusjen.”

“Det er noe, det da.”

 

Jeg fortsetter å prate med moren din i et par minutter til før vi legger på, om ingenting, og litt om den festen som vi skulle gått på i kveld, du og jeg. Kostymene ligger henslengt i det ene hjørnet av sofaen, det ville vært gøy, du hadde vært en nydelig Edvard, og saksehendene dine ble dritkule, det er bare kødd at jeg liksom var redd for at du skulle skadet meg, jeg ville latt deg få holde meg og ta på meg, jeg ville sikkert latt deg føre en saksehånd opp langs låret mitt også, herregud, den brudekjolen er jo uansett allerede blodig. Men så blir det ikke sånn da, ikke i dag. Jeg reiser meg, holder en hånd på den bløte bunnen i det tomme gresskaret og støtter meg, mens jeg fra innsiden renskjærer silhuetten på hver utskjæring. Du ville ha gjort det bedre, men dette er det beste jeg kan få til, og uansett er dette ikke en konkurranse, det er aldri en ekte konkurranse mellom oss. Til det elsker jeg deg for mye, for høyt, for hva det er verdt, og jeg tror det er verdt like mye for deg som det er for meg.

 

Jeg setter på stekeovnen og baker de største stykkene av fruktkjøttet, kutter de varme bitene opp i terninger og blander dem inn i risottoen som koker stillferdig på platetoppen. Jeg har vel sittet ofte nok på kjøkkenbenken og sett deg lage det til at det går av seg selv, improvisert, med sopp og grønnsaksfond som jeg heller opp en ny spiseskje av for hver gang den forrige er kokt inn. Jeg skulle ha strukket armene ut og fanget deg opp, kysset deg, eller bare sagt et eller annet, stille, flåsete, bare noe tull, om du hadde stått her nå, ved komfyren. Ikke bare lagt alt jeg tenker på ned i denne lille gryten med mat som jeg håper at du vil smake på, ta noen biter av, i alle fall. Jeg setter gryten inn i den fremdeles lunkne stekeovnen, det er et av min mammas triks, forhåpentligvis holder maten seg varm til du er klar for å prøve å smake, i alle fall.

 

Du ligger urørlig i sengen vår, sammenkrøllet under dynen, med knærne trukket opp mot magen, jeg ser det på formen av kroppen din. Jeg legger meg ned bak deg, det får madrassen til å gynge under deg, noen ganger får det kroppen din til å stivne. I dag smelter du inn mot meg når jeg først varsomt stryker over skulderen din, og så kryper nærmere deg og legger meg tett mot ryggen din.

“Hei kjæresten min”, hvisker jeg, og jeg ville det ikke, men jeg kjenner med det samme at jeg fikk deg til å grine, og meg også.

“Kryp over meg”, hvisker du bare, og det gnistrer frem så mye håp i meg, for da går det litt bedre da, da har du det litt bedre akkurat nå, elskede kjæresten min. Jeg kryper over deg, smiler av hvordan du i det samme løsner litt på knuten som er deg. Tommelfingeren min stryker bort de nye tårene som renner langsomt nedover kinnet ditt, ikke for å vaske dem bort, eller gjøre dem usynlige, men det vet jeg at du ikke tror heller. Jeg hater denne smerten din, men jeg tåler å se den, det vet du, jeg elsker alt ved deg, du trenger ikke å gjemme deg. Du løfter ansiktet så vidt mot meg når jeg ørlett stryker nesetippen min mot din, og jeg gir deg et forsiktig kyss på munnen. Mykt, og så lett at det føles som en forlengelse av pusten vår, det er kanskje derfor det sprer seg så kriblende og lettende gjennom kroppen min i det jeg flytter meg litt tilbake og gir deg plass, om du faktisk egentlig trenger det.

“Ta på meg?” sier du nølende, det ligger en tvil der, et eller annet sted er det en spiss liten tvil som får ordene dine til å komme frem som noe jeg kunne bestemme meg for å forkaste. Selv om jeg vet at du vet, at du egentlig vet, at det du sier gjør meg så lykkelig nå. Jeg folder armene rundt deg, og bare holder deg først, trekker deg mot brystet mitt og kjenner at vi begge har nervøse hjerter nå, vi har begge lette harehjerter som hopper alt for fort bak brystbeina våre. Du har pakket deg inn, i joggebukse og den gamle hettegenseren min, jeg trekker hetten opp over bakhodet ditt og stryker luggen din vekk fra pannen. Så du skal vite at det er greit, jeg skjønner det, jeg elsker deg. Den ene hånden min stryker deg over ryggen, over de to stofflagene de første langsomme gangene, men etter en stund, når du er blitt myk i kroppen og legger armen din om livet mitt, så lar jeg den finne veien til korsryggen din. Jeg smyger hånden inn under t-skjorten din, bare for å kjenne huden din, for å kjenne hvor myk du er, og hvor varm du er, og hvordan du alltid bare er kjæresten min. Jeg har ikke tenkt å spørre deg hvordan du har det, eller hvordan det går, ikke nå, du forteller meg det uansett på vår måte akkurat nå som du ligger urørlig i armene mine og lar meg få holde deg.

 

“Mamman din ringte”, sier jeg stille. Du nikker så vidt. “Men jeg blir her i kveld, altså. Jeg vil være sammen med deg i kveld”, fortsetter jeg, og jeg vet at du ikke kommer til å si at du er kjipt selskap for meg, og at jeg heller må gå, at det går bra, at du ikke vil hindre meg i å ha det gøy bare fordi du kanskje ikke kommer til å klare å stå opp i det hele tatt i dag. Vi er ferdig med alt det. Men så overrasker du meg, likevel, når du løfter ansiktet igjen og kysser meg, langsomt og slurvete, men du kysser meg og det gjør meg så jævlig glad, gladere enn hva som helst du kunne sagt for å gi meg en anelse av hvordan det er for deg i dag. Kysset ditt vokser varmt gjennom meg, som glør, du brenner og ulmer gjennom kroppen min og gjør meg myk, susete myk, sånn at jeg ikke orker å tenke for mye gjennom det, jeg klemmer meg inntil deg noen øyeblikk og selvfølgelig kan du kjenne at jeg er hard og at jeg har lyst på deg, like mye som alltid, også etter disse ukene. Men jeg vet at du vet at det er fint, bare fint, det betyr ikke noe mer enn at jeg elsker deg, alt er greit, kjæresten min, det er helt greit at du ikke orker det nå.

 

Vi ligger sånn lenge, tett, helt til det ikke er noe skille på hva som er min pust og hva som er din. Armen min stryker over ryggtavlen din, under genseren og t-skjorten, helt innpå deg, jeg tror aldri jeg har sagt det til deg, men når vi ligger sånn og jeg kjenner huden din mot håndflaten, så er det som om jeg trekker deg inn i meg. 

“Jeg trenger deg”, sier jeg stille, og angrer kanskje litt med det samme. Det er så mange krav for deg, baby, jeg vil ikke være enda en ting du tror du må mestre, og jeg håper du vet at alt jeg egentlig trenger akkurat nå er at du ligger her, inntil meg, at du finnes.

“Orker du å stå opp litt? For å spise?” spør jeg, i stedet for å unnskylde det jeg nettopp sa, eller modifisere det. Jeg tror kanskje du vet hva jeg mente, uansett.

“Jeg stinker”, svarer du tonløst, og legger ansiktet ditt i halsgropen min. Jeg kjenner hvordan du åpner munnen mot huden min og drar meg inn i et stort innpust. 

“Litt, baby” mumler jeg mot hodet ditt, det stemmer kanskje, håret ditt er fett etter å ha ligget så lenge i sengen, og jeg kjenner at huden din er klam og litt svett. Men det betyr ingenting.

“Jeg orker ikke. Orker ikke stå opp.” Du hvisker det mot meg, skjuler håpløsheten mot brystet mitt. Og jeg skulle ønske at du ikke måtte, at det ikke fantes praktiske hensyn eller grunner til at det kanskje er bra likevel, om du prøver å sette føttene på gulvet i alle fall. 

“Kom da. Du kan gå på do, så ser vi.” Jeg kysser deg i pannen, og du fnyser svakt av meg, du vet at jeg håper at du kanskje orker den dusjen når du først har kommet ut av senga, og du vet at jeg aldri ville tvunget deg opp om jeg hadde tenkt at du virkelig ikke hadde orket.

 

“Det er deilig”, sier du når vi står under dusjstrålen, armene dine er rundt meg og du har lagt hodet bakover, du lar vannet regne over de lukkede øynene dine, det renner over kinnene og nedover halsen din, jeg vet det, for jeg ser på deg, jeg ser på den lille rynken mellom øyenbrynene dine og ønsker at den kunne gi slipp, bare litt, at du bare kunne få en pause. Men det er jo dette som er pausen, det kan være at det er disse minuttene som er de vi skal holde fast ved senere, hvis det blir mørkt og hardt og det gjør oss uendelig slitne. Du såper inn brystkassen min med det fancy håndkuttede såpestykket som ikke er såpe, men shampo, og kanskje balsam også, for alt jeg vet, og jeg ser at det er slitsomt for deg, på tross av at skuldrene dine er senket og du nyter en eller annen flik av normaliteten i å stå her og kjenne hvordan det samme vannet renner over oss begge og blander oss sammen på veien mot sluket.

 

“Skal jeg tørke deg, baby? Frottere deg?” spør jeg etterpå, jeg sier  _ frottere _ på den teite, manerte måten jeg alltid gjør. Du gir meg et lite rykk i munnviken, det er et slags smil, og du lener deg mot meg mens jeg masserer deg med det myke badehåndkleet. Jeg lukker øynene når du etterpå legger håndkleet om hodet mitt og med små bevegelser gnir håret mitt tørrere.

 

“Hva sa du til mamma?”

“At jeg håpet på å få deg med meg i dusjen, baby.”

“Serr?”

“Serr.”

 

Vi sitter sammen i sofaen, jeg så hvordan blikket ditt flakket mot soveromsdøren, men du valgte sofahjørnet og nå sitter du med beina i kors og skålen med risotto hvilende i fanget.

“Smaker godt”, sier du, men du har bare spist noen munnfuller, og du gjør det vel mest fordi du vet at du må, for min skyld og for din skyld, og for at du kan komme til å føle deg bedre av det. Ikke verre, i alle fall.

“Jeg liker denne sangen”, konverserer jeg, og klarer ikke å la være å le av sjokket i ansiktet ditt når du ser på meg. 

“Du synes jo han er en pompøs og overvurdert gamling?”

“Ja? Liker låta likevel da.” Jeg synger lavt med på de langsomme strofene, avbrutt av at jeg spiser litt og av at du gjør det også.

 

_...and sometimes when the night is slow the wretched and the meek we gather up our hearts and go a thousand kisses deep the odds are there to beat and summoned now to deal with your invincible defeat you live your life as if it's real a thousand kisses deep... _

 

Du ser det ikke før vi reiser oss for å gå til sengs. Jeg ville trodd du kom til å koble de små bitene av gresskar i risottoen, men du er for sliten, laget av matthet ligger for tykt rundt deg, og det er helt greit, kjæresten min. Jeg har satt gresskaret på det vesle, runde bordet på balkongen, det høye, elektriske te-lyset flakker kunstig og jevnt fra de utskårne øynene og den lange raden med hoggtenner. Jeg holder deg i hånden, og nå kjenner jeg hvordan du klemmer meg hardt, alt for hardt til at det føles godt, og likevel får du denne vakre mykheten i trekkene.

“Liker du det?” spør jeg, det er et hopp i stemmen min.

Først nikker du bare, før du sprekker opp i et smil, lite for deg, men det er større enn jeg har sett på flere uker.

“Har du gjort det, baby? Laget det til meg?” Øynene dine er blankere, våte, og det blå glitteret ditt er tilbake akkurat nå, det er svakt og blekt, men for meg gnistrer så sterkt at alt jeg kan gjøre er å svelge.

“Det var en nier”, smiler jeg, og du vet hva jeg mener, en nier på drittskalaen over ting jeg aldri vil gjøre igjen, det gresskaret var ditt prosjekt og jeg ville ikke hjulpet deg engang, om alt hadde vært som i fjor, eller året før. Men jeg hadde jo lett gjort det igjen, jeg hadde lett gjort det når som helst for å få se smilet ditt og noe av det glitrende fra tankene dine, om så bare for et minutt, som nå.

 

“Du elsker meg, du”, sier du, og du smiler, jeg kan ikke se noe tvil eller selvhat, bare et håp om at det blir bedre i morgen, eller senere.

“Ja”, svarer jeg. Jeg legger armene om livet ditt og synker inn mot deg når du drar meg inn mot brystet ditt. Jeg tviler heller ikke.

**Author's Note:**

> Uthuling og hogging og skjæring av gresskar kan gi uventet inspirasjon - som for meg, som satte meg ned og måtte skrive dette, for hånd, faktisk, først. Smertefluff kan haste noen ganger. 
> 
> De er under huden på meg, både Isak og Even, men etter hundretusenvis av ord som Isak i Shaky målinger, så er det nesten litt skummelt å la Even bevege seg gjennom historien og legge ord i munnen på ham. Derfor gikk sneaky-Frieda for å la ham være sett gjennom øynene til Isak her ❤️ 
> 
> Kommentarer og kudos og tårer og hjerter er veldig velkomne, det er gøyest å skrive da ❤️
> 
> Og tusen takk til Pagnilagni som egoboostet meg på en trist dag, og som usentimentalt poket meg i siden og sa at slutten min ikke var bra.


End file.
